A data center may be defined as a location, for instance, a room, that houses computer systems arranged in a number of racks. A standard rack, for example, an electronics cabinet, is defined as an Electronics Industry Association (EIA) enclosure, 78 in. (2 meters) high, 24 in. (0.61 meter) wide and 30 in. (0.76 meter) deep. These racks are configured to house a number of computer systems, about forty (40) systems, with future configurations of racks being designed to accommodate 200 or more systems. The computer systems typically include a number of printed circuit boards (PCBs), mass storage devices, power supplies, processors, micro-controllers, and semi-conductor devices, that dissipate relatively significant amounts of heat during their operation. For example, a typical computer system comprising multiple microprocessors dissipates approximately 250 W of power. Thus, a rack containing forty (40) computer systems of this type dissipates approximately 10 KW of power.
The power required to transfer the heat dissipated by the components in the racks to the cool air contained in the data center is generally equal to about 10 percent of the power needed to operate the components. However, the power required to remove the heat dissipated by a plurality of racks in a data center is generally equal to about 50 percent of the power needed to operate the components in the racks. The disparity in the amount of power required to dissipate the various heat loads between racks and data centers stems from, for example, the additional thermodynamic work needed in the data center to cool the air. In one respect, racks are typically cooled with fans that operate to move cooling air across the heat dissipating components; whereas, data centers often implement reverse power cycles to cool heated return air. The additional work required to achieve the temperature reduction, in addition to the work associated with moving the cooling fluid in the data center and the condenser, often add up to the 50 percent power requirement. As such, the cooling of data centers presents problems in addition to those faced with the cooling of the racks.
Conventional data centers are typically cooled by operation of one or more air conditioning units. For example, compressors of air conditioning units typically consume a minimum of about thirty (30) percent of the required operating energy to sufficiently cool the data centers. The other components, for example, condensers and air movers (fans), typically consume an additional twenty (20) percent of the required total operating energy. As an example, a high density data center with 100 racks, each rack having a maximum power dissipation of 10 KW, generally requires 1 MW of cooling capacity. Air conditioning units with a capacity of 1 MW of heat removal generally requires a minimum of 300 KW input compressor power in addition to the power needed to drive the air moving devices, for instance, fans and blowers. Conventional data center air conditioning units do not vary their cooling fluid output based on the distributed needs of the data center. Instead, these air conditioning units generally operate at or near a maximum compressor power even when the heat load is reduced inside the data center.
Conventional air conditioning units are typically operated based on a direct correlation between the opening of a chilled water mixing valve for chilled water units, and the speed of the compressor for direct expansion units, and the difference between the measured supply air temperature and a temperature set point, to enable cooling control. In addition, humidity control in conventional air conditioning units is driven by the difference between a relative humidity set point and the measured relative humidity. Temperature and humidity control in conventional air conditioning units typically work in isolation with respect to each other, thereby leading to wasted energy. More particularly, an increase in temperature set point drives the air conditioning unit into humidification while a decrease in temperature set point forces the air conditioning unit into dehumidification. Consequently, an air conditioning unit tends to consume a significant amount of power, for instance, around 2.2 kW per 1 gram of condensed moisture, in humidification and dehumidification.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to minimize the energy consumption of air conditioning units due to humidification and dehumidification.